Hasara: The Rogue Cub
by TheWulfWriter
Summary: Hello, this is a story about my character, Hasara, and what it would be like if he came to Pride Rock and met Simba and Nala as cubs, who befriend him. Sorry i'm not very good at writing summaries, but I promise the story is better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: Hasara's thoughts

Hello, this is my first story on here, as well as my first fan fiction and it stars my own character Hasara, which means loss in Swahili; and for the SNL fans, this story will have some SNL within its chapters, and Hasara will help them along in his own way. I can not really think of anything else to put in this authors note, so without further ado, Heres my story! Hasara: "What about the disclaimer?"

Oh, that's right, Thank you, Hasara, I had forgotten. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except what I had thought up myself, Hasara is my character, so please don't use him without my permission. Now, here is my story.

Chapter one:

Hasara's thoughts.

* * *

The moon sat high in the night sky, illuminating the vast Savannah along with a myriad of shining stars that adorned vast expanse of space with their beauty. A gentle breeze ruffled the coat of a young cub, as well as the tall grass that surrounded him whilst he wandered, his light brown fur shining in the silvery light of the full moon. Time, He thought, as he stopped by a nearby watering hole to rest, it's something I have become well acquainted with, as there is nothing to fill this void in my heart save the endless wandering that seems a consequence of my restless soul.

How shall I dispel this emptiness that rests upon me as the night? Shall I seek a friend? Or shall I seek a special companion to share mine burdens? The young cub's lavender eyes grew cold, narrowing as his expression hardened at these thoughts. No, I shall not. For I have known these things in times past and have learned from experience that such things lead only to the pain of loss and of a broken heart which cannot be mended except those that caused it, come in love and mend thine wounded heart themselves.

Just as quickly as these thoughts entered his mind, they were likewise replaced by the memory of a young lioness. Her cream colored coat was such that he could only describe it as the most beautiful one he had ever seen. As beautiful as her coat was, her most prominent feature was her emerald eyes. They were such that nothing could compare, for they put the stars of heaven to shame with their beauty.

His expression softened, and crystalline tears began to form in his eyes as he looked up at the sky. A sigh escaped his lips and a single tear rolled down his cheek before landing softly on the ground. No, he thought, looking at the ground and closing his eyes tight to shut out the tears, as well as the memories. The earth has soaked in my tears long enough. I must move on and accept that my past life will never again be the present.

The determined cub raised his head and opened his eyes, his expression hardening once more. After looking around, he decided that this was a pleasant place to sleep. He laid down next to a tree a couple of meters away, the gentle lapping of the water acting like a soothing lullaby. He laid there for a time, tired but dreading sleep for the pain of that day still haunted him in his dreams.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review, I would really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it.

TheWulfWriter signing off.


	2. Chapter2: A Fallout

Howdy, everyone. First off I'd like to say that I am very sorry for the years long hiatus, and I think I owe an explanation for that. at first it was due to extreme frustration at my inability to get Simba and Nalas personalities right and the amount of pressure I put on myself to write well. after a while it was because of fear that I would fail, and because I didn't want to because y motivation had run dry. I actually stopped writing altogether. And this isn't a sob story or an attempt to get anyone to forgive me, I just feel that I owe an explanation, and I do intend to see this story through to completion. If you don't believe that, I totally understand, I probably wouldn't believe me either. Well, without further ado here is chapter 2.

* * *

The light was just beginning to spill across the Savannah and the brownish-gold fur of a cub was becoming visible as he sat, awaiting the sunrise. The land became more visible as the sun broke the endless horizon, the grass blowing in the wind like a viridescent sea, the wind whistling through the trees scattering all manner of foliage upon the land. The deep blue water of the nearby pool sparkling as though it were made of diamonds. Simba loved this time of day, not only because of the beautiful scenery but also because it gave him time to think about the day ahead, as well as plan it.

The young prince's ears swiveled backwards slightly as the familiar sound of small paws connecting with the rock reached his ears. He didn't turn his head, he didn't need to, for there was only one cub who rose early enough to watch the sunrise with him. "Morning Simba" greeted Nala, padding sleepily forward to sit next to him. "Morning, sleepy head" The golden prince replied, a smirk on his muzzle, "sleeping in today?" Simba asked, casting a sideways glance as the tawny cub beside him. Nala ignored his remark and rubbed her eyes as she was not fully awake. "Of course, that was quite a day we had" Replied Nala as she watched the land come awake.

Simba chuckled at the memory and said "yeah, I wonder if they ever got that zebra out of the tree?" Nala laughed when she remembered the Zebras face as it stared down at them. "Yeah, the branch broke after you left" she answered, then as an afterthought, added "He wasn't hurt though." Nala looked over at the cub next to her, his golden fur blowing gently in the wind and his expression was one of peace, yet his eyes held a mischievous spark that he would ignite as the day drew on. Simba had the feeling he was being watched and turn his gaze to Nala. Orange eyes met teal ones and Nalas heart skipped a beat causing her eyes to widen.

The golden princes expression turned to one of curiosity at nalas expression, "What?" he asked, then his eyes widened and he began pawing at his face "Is there a bug on my head!?" At that Nala realized she had been staring at him. "No, no there's nothing on your head." She assured him, giggling at his attempts to remove the imaginary bug.

"SO, what'd you have planned for today?" oh, how she hoped he wouldn't press it. Simba looked confused but chalked it up to her playing a trick on him and replied "I thought we could just go down to the water hole and see what the guys are up to" Nala nodded at this quickly, glad for something to take her mind off of what just happened, and then they sat in silence, allowing the excitement of a new day to sink in.

"Come, come, you two" called a light blue feathered hornbill as he swooped down to land near the golden and tawny furred cubs below. "The sooner we get to the water hole-" "The sooner we can leave, we know" Simba and Nala interrupted, finishing his sentance in unison. Zazu placed his wings on his sides with an indignant _hmph._ One singular purpose linked the minds of the two cubs as they giggled at the hornbill in front of them.

Annoy Zazu. 'Twas the reason they had stopped in the first place. "So, what do you think Nala?" Simba asked, inciting her opinion on the discussion Zazu had interrupted. "Well, I think if Zebras didn't have stripes they'd be a lot duller." "True, True." Simba replied in a serious tone, then him and Nala began stroking their chins as if in deep thought. This lasted all but a few seconds before they burst into a fit of giggles. Despite himself, Zazu smiled at them. A few minutes later they were on their way to the water hole again chatting idly.

As they neared, they noticed a crowd of cubs around a tree near the water staring up at the branches. The whispers of the cubs grew clearer as they approached and simba, standing next to Chumvi, began to greet him only to feel a fuzzy paw clamp over his mouth. "Shhh!" Chumvi Shushed him before taking his paw off Simbas mouth. "What's going on?" Nala asked, whispering lest she suffer the same fate as Simba. A slight smile spread across Chumvis muzzle as he explained. "There's some guy sleeping in this tree that none of us have seen before." Simba and Nalas eyes widened at this and they immediatly looked up in search of the stranger. Nala saw him first and began her analysis. His fur was light brown, though he had a patch of black on his left forepaw. The fact she could only see his left side urked her, however the light flitering through the leaves lit his face well.

His brow was furrowed slightly and his ears were pulled back. _Well, That branch doesn't look very comfortable._ Zazu had left to alert Sarabi and Mufasa of this development and had instructed them not to do anything until they got there. Alas to Simba, that was all the more reason to do something. Well, that and his curiosity was getting the better of him. The golden cub stepped toward but was surprised when Nala strode past him and began scaling the tree. Simba watched her climb and then began climbing after her. After stepping on the branch Simba noted that Nala was about to place her paw on the strangers back. As soon as she did, however, The cubs eyes shot open, and he jumped up, facing them with a growl. Nalas ears pinned to her head as she backed away, the scar across his left eye hastening her retreat as the golden prince jumped between them ready to fight if necessary. Alas, as he landed there was an audible crack that causd the trio to freeze in place. "Slowy move back to the tree." the stranger said. Simba thought to question him but noticed Nala had already begun moving and decided it was best to follow.

This time.

As Nala descended she saw a crack running about a fourth of the way through the branch, and steadily growing longer. "Hurry, Simba. The cracks getting bigger!" Nala exclaimed. The note of panic in her voice making simba walk a little faster. Another loud crack startled him and he jumped to the trunk. Unfortunately the force of his legs pushing against the branch to propel his body through the air was too much and it snapped, plummeting, with the stranger, to the ground. Simba and Nala rushed back down the trunk to see if he was ok. Just then a deep voice demanded "Is everyone alright!?" As the dust cleared Nala was standing next to the stranger with a look of concern on her face. Sarabi hurried over to them as well as Simba and Mufasa.

The stranger lay on his side unconscious. Mufasa was about to question the cubs when the stranger groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared he noticed very large paws in front of him and moved to stand, but a searing pain shot through his right forepaw and he collapsed back to the ground with a yelp. "Are you ok?" asked Nala and Sarabi in unison. The stranger grimaced and, more slowly this time, stood favoring his injured leg. "I am fine" he answered, but was taken as something warm and soft pressed against his side. Looking to his left, his violet gaze was met with a worried teal one.

The tawny cub was helping him. his glare softened slightly before he looked back to the large lion in front of him. "Are you alright, young one?" the king asked voicing the thoughts of those around him. The stranger bowed as best he could and replied "Thou honoreth me greatly with thy kindness, O King. I will survive." All around, eyes went wide as he spoke, for to hear such eloquence from a cub was rare indeed. "What is your name, young one?" Sarabi asked kindly. The stranger looked intently into Sarabi's eyes before replying "I am Hasara."

The Queen looked toward her King and stated, "We should have Rafiki take a look at his leg." "I agree." but before he could tell Zazu to go for Rafiki a young interupted, "Nay, m'Lord. Thou need not burden thyself with my injury, for I have had many like unto this and have healed." Mufasa tilted his head in slightly in curiosity when he heard this but looked back at the hornbill and said "Zazu, go tell Rafiki we need him to come to Pride Rock to examine this cub." Right away, Sire" the Major Domo replied with a brief salute before flying off.

Due to their close proximity Nala felt Hasara's body tense up and his violet eyes narrow slightly as he listened to the Kings order. Mufasa turned his gaze back to the newcomer before him said, "Now, what kind of king would I be if I allowed an injured cub to leave without helping him?" "You have my deepest gratitude, O King." With a smile spread across his broad muzzle, Mufasa nodded in response and Sarabi stepped forward and grasped the fur on the back of his neck as gently as if he were one of her own and began the trek back to Pride Rock.

Mufasa turned toward the instigators of this incident and ordered "Come with us." The two cubs' ears dropped to their heads and Mufasa followed them toward home.


End file.
